


The Lightning Thief Redo

by MidnightBunnyy



Series: Back to the Past [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Bianca is alive, Book 1: The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Hazel sadly wont be making her appearance for a while, Hylla has her memories, Lots of Hamilton references, Luke is officially a good guy now, Not Canon Compliant, Octavian isnt crazy yet, Rewrites in process so the next new chapter probably wont be up until those are done, Tags May Change, Thalia is very frustrated about being a tree, The romans are sadly being ignored, Time Travel Fix-It, Updates Wednesdays/most Saturdays, adding tags as I go, and thats a big no-no, as many as i can cram in, at all, i love hurting them, if you squint you might see a tiny little bit of Will/Connor, meet up way earlier, no ships yet, otherwise she would be older than frank, she just doesnt have a big role, so off-canon you can barely recognize it, well not completely, why isnt that a tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBunnyy/pseuds/MidnightBunnyy
Summary: On Percy's top ten things I-never-want-to-do-again list, reliving his demigod life was #2, #1 being going through Tartartus again. But the fates apparently hate him, because here he was, 12 again. And now he has one job to do. But for that we need a crew. From the future: Annabeth and Grover, the rest of the seven, Nico, Bianca, Rachel, and Reyna (even if he doesn't know that yet), Thalia, awake in her tree, frustrated, and anxious to get out. The job, including but not limited to: convincing Luke not to join Kronos, stopping the titan, uniting the camps without Here's Customary MindWipe™, and killing Queen Dirt Face. Again. And we can't forget finding out who, why, and how got there.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Piper McLean & Leo Valdez, yet
Series: Back to the Past [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638838
Comments: 54
Kudos: 273





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hold Tight and Pretend It's a Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832307) by [Rynna_Aurelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynna_Aurelia/pseuds/Rynna_Aurelia). 



*Percy PoV, Camp Half-Blood*

Percy woke up in a bed that was most certainly not his bunk in cabin 3. The first thing he noticed was a 12 year old Annabeth staring at him.

Great. Now Percy was hallucinating of seeing his best friend as twelve. Awesome. He closed his eyes and groaned. 

Annabeth snapped her fingers by his ear. "Come on Seaweed Brain. We have to figure out what going on." 

Percy opened my eyes a crack. "What do you mean? I know what's going on. I'm hallucinating."

"No, you aren't. We're in the past again. Grover too."

That got his attention. "What do you mean, the past?" 

She gestured to Percy and herself. "We're twelve. It's 2005 again."

*Jason PoV, Camp Jupiter*

Jason woke up at Camp Jupiter, in his previous 5th cohort bunk. That was weird. He was pretty sure he'd fallen asleep watching an animatic of Hamilton, cuddled against Leo, Piper on his other side. He blushed when he thought about cuddling with Leo. It wasn't exactly cuddling? _More like fond leaning,_ Jason tried to convince himself, but he failed miserably. 

But anyway, why was he at Camp Jupiter? the question running through his mind as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed. As he stood up, he realized something else. He was shorter.

Jason walked into the bathroom and gazed into the mirror. He looked _four years younger._ But that was impossible. Unless... there was always a calender on the wall. If the date was what he thought it was...

He sucked in a breath. It read June, 2005, which would only be possible if he'd...

"Time travel," He whispered softly to himself. "I time traveled."

*Nobody, Lotus Hotel*

A boy and his older sister were argueing over Myth-o-magic in his sister's room. Little did they know (for they couldn't, not being able to feel the passing of time), that in less than a month, their whole world would be flipped upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Bianca will get their memories back when they first see Percy and co, don't worry.
> 
> The rest of the seven will be having their reactions in the following few chapters, as soon as I work out where they will be.
> 
> Edit: you don't realize how many times you use first person pronouns until you change them all to third person.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switched to third person, it just seemed better.

*Leo PoV*

Leo was sure he hadn't fallen asleep in a sewer. In fact, he had fallen asleep with Jason sleeping on him, which altogether wasn't a bad thing. Far from a sewer.

But the question remained. Why was he in a sewer (ok, he had to stop saying _sewer_ )?

As Leo stood and summoned a small ball of fire above his hand, he noticed his diminutive stature was even more diminutive. **(A.N. Diminutiver?)** He hadn't been this short since he was twelve and on the run from his foster family... Which would explain the sewer and extreme shortness. But those days where over. Now he lived part at Camp Half-Blood, part time at Piper's, Jason's and Leo's shared apartment (he couldn't convince them to call it the Leocave).

And anyway, time travel wasn't possible...was it? Leo had sean some weird things, like fish-centaurs (fishtaurs?), and Nico before his three cups of coffee in the morning. And it would explain the sewer. (Really. Stop saying sewer.)

He was determined not to dismiss the idea until he saw his reflection. 

Leo bent down (he didn't have to go far, sadly) and gazed **(A.N. Weird word.)** at his reflection in a muddy puddle of water. The last thought running through Leo's head before the fire flickered out from surprise, and the sewer went dark again was, _Holy Schist. I've timetraveled._

*No one's PoV, Circe's Island*

The two sisters did not know that far from them, seven people were having their lives flipped upside down. The younger did not know that soon she would be on her way to becoming the praetor of the Twelfth Legion, nor did she even know what that was. Th older did not know soon she would be the queen of the Amazons. 

But not knowing does not mean not becoming. Far away, the beginning steps were being taken for their fates to be fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reyna and Hylla will be taking the same course they did in canon, Reyna eventually becoming Praetor, Hylla queen of they Amazons. The same thing with Nico and Bianca getting their memories back when they see Percy will be true for them.
> 
> 320 words.
> 
> Thank you everyone, for giving kudos You have NO idea how much that means to me. For AquaEclipse especially: Please share your secrets on being able to leave kudos three times.


	3. III

*Piper PoV* 

All in all, when Piper woke up, nothing seemed wrong. She just assumed that her dad or someone else had carried her to her bed. No big deal. 

It was when she got up and looked in the mirror she realized something was wrong. Mainly, the fact she looked twelve. 

Of course, she didn't come to the conclusion that she had time traveled. First, she screamed a little, slapping her hands over her mouth, muffling her screams so no one would come and investigate. Second, she looked more closely at her reflection. Third, she came to the conclusion she had time traveled. 

The first thing she did after that was change out of her pajamas. Then she went down the stairs **(A.N. Let's assume she lives on the second floor)** and into the kitchen, her intent to eat a bowl of cereal before she found out what was going on. 

After that, she had a mental list ready: 1.) Find out what was going on. 2.) Get to Camp Half-Blood. 3.) Get a weapon. 4.) Improvise as necessary. Not necessarily in that order.

Piper decided to leave the overall _figuring out_ part for when she met up with Annabeth again. So, she decided she should go convince her dad to let her go to Camp Half-Blood.

~~~*~~~*~~~*

She found her father in his office, doing something or other.

"Dad?" She said hesitantly from the doorway.

"Yes, honey?" He swiveled around and looked at her. "What is it?" 

"I think I found a camp that might help with my ADHD and dyslexia. Can I go? " There. Not be total lie.

"Sure, Pipes, if you think it will help. Where is it? "

"Up in New York." 

" Well, give your old father a hug before you go. " He spread his arms, and Piper gladly gave him a hug.

She was on her way to camp, and some explanations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, two chapters in as many days. The dialogue was a bit bad, but I'm just not very good at it. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> 317 words.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all will finally get your explanations

*Nobody, Somewhere*

Sometimes, the dumb or unlikely ideas are the ones that work best. The fates knew that. (Who do you think thought up the Trojan horse?) They also knew that things were going to take a turn for the worse because they had cut a few people's threads too soon. They knew they had to change things. By doing one of the dumbest idea yet. Sending back a few heroes, letting them be in control of their fate, with the fates only steering them in the right direction to brave those people. But it _could_ work. Only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in two days. I'm on a roll. And i wrote this in about five minutes, so if it seems like shit that why.
> 
> 101 words.


	5. V

*Annabeth PoV*

Annabeth was usually a level headed person who didn't have urges to tell people they were wrong. (Well, she did kind of do that.) But Chiron was acting as if Percy didn't know anything about the Greek gods. And she got that, because nobody except Grover knew that they were actually from five years in the future. 

Chiron had asked her to tell Luke to get a spot ready for Percy. Talking to her (as good as) brother wasn't on her bucket list of things she wanted to do, after he had betrayed her. What she wanted to do was drag him to a faraway spot where Kronos couldn't get him. She was actually calculating the odds that she would be able to do it when she nearly ran into Luke on his way out of the Hermes cabin. 

"Sorry, Luke. Didn't see you come out." Not totally true. Her plan might have involved "accidentally" knocking him out, then giving him a talking to when he woke up.

Luke grinned. "It's okay, Annie. What do you need?"

"There's a new camper. He needs a bunk." 

"I'll get on that right away."

"I'll bring him by after I show him around camp." She said, already half turned around.

Luke nodded. "I'll see you then."

*Percy PoV*

Percy hoped Annabeth would come back. He didn't have much expertise in pretending he didn't know that the Olympians were real.

Just as he was thinking this though, Annabeth came jogging back up. _Thank the gods for Annabeth Chase._

She first took him to cabin 11 and introduced him to Luke. Percy managed not to punch him, but Annabeth must have noticed the look in his eyes that said, _I am this close to punching you in the face, you better believe it._

Annabeth quickly led him away, telling Luke she was giving him a tour of camp. But because he didn't need one, she took him straight up to Thalia's tree. Or tried to, at least.

Clarisse was coming toward them, three other girls on her heels.

Annabeth sighed. "Let me handle this, Seaweed Brain."

Clarisse turned toward Percy. "Who's this little runt?"

"Percy Jackson, Clarisse, daughter of Ares. Clarisse, meet Percy Jackson." Annabeth replied.

Percy, against what Annabeth had said, opened his mouth, repeating what he had said years ago.

"The war god?"

"You got a problem with that?" She sneered.

"No. Explains the bad smell."

We've got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

"Percy." He corrected, even though he knew it was pointless.

"Clarisse, no." Annabeth interjected.

"Stay out of it, wise girl."

Annabeth looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn't have the chance before Clarisse dragged Percy into the girls' bathroom.

The toilet was just as gross as before, and Percy wasn't letting his head go in there this time either.

There was a pull in his gut, and the water came arching out of the toilet to hit Clarisse on the face.

The other toilets and the showers exploded, carrying Clarisse and the other three girls out.

Annabeth was still there, wet, but not as bad as last time.

She sighed. "Let's go up to Thalia's tree."

* * *

Percy rested his hand on the pine tree when they reached it. "We'll get her back, Wise Girl."

Annabeth nodded. "We already know how to get the golden fleece, so we could have her back sooner."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, having Pinec-"

That's when a scream shattered the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, apparently since I'm a moron, I left out the Supreme Lord of the bathroom scene out the first time I posted this chapter. But it's obviously there now. Between where it switched to Percy's PoV and the line break is what I added, (except for a few lines) so if the rest of the chapter doesn't match up very well, that's why.


	6. VI

*Piper PoV, somewhere over Ohio*

Piper figured she had maybe six hours left before she got to Camp Half-Blood. And it's not like watching tv for six hours was a bad thing.

Her father had arranged for a car to take her to Camp the next morning, so she'd hopefully get some answers then.

 _If there were any._ One part of her brain said. _Of course there were!_ Another part said. 

That was completely normal, right? 

*The next morning,

two minutes from camp*

Piper was on the edge of her seat, excited to be at Camp Half-Blood again. They were only a few minutes away, and at that point, Piper could only think that nothing could go wrong at this point. 

Of course, that was when, just as she had told the driver to stop, the huge hellhound appeared. Piper was a good hundred feet away from the barrier and defenseless. 

She did the only thing her panicked mind could think of.

"HELP!" She screamed running for the barrier, even though she doubted she could reach it time. The odds were miserable, and probably the only thing that saved her was the two figures in the top of Half-Blood Hill.

*Annabeth PoV, Half-Blood Hill*

After Percy had woken up and they had gone to Chiron, Annabeth had volunteered to take Percy on a tour. Of course, he didn't need one, so instead they went to Thalia's tree to talk.

Percy rested his hand on the pine tree. "We'll get her back, Wise Girl."

Annabeth nodded. "We already know how to get the golden fleece, so we could have her back sooner." 

Percy nodded. "Yeah, having Pinec-"

That's when they heard someone scream for help. 

Annabeth found the source of the scream and gasped. "Percy, look!"

Percy reached for Riptide, remembered he didn't have the sword yet, and shouted over his shoulder as ran, "You help Piper, and I'll go find someone!"

Annabeth ran toward her friend, drawing her knife. She was out of practice with it, but it was the only weapon she had. Hopefully Percy would get back with help soon.

*Percy PoV*

Percy ran into camp, telling that there was a hellhound attacking someone. The people closest to Percy drew their swords and ran after him. Percy could only hope they weren't to late.

*Piper PoV*

Piper ran up the hill, as Annabeth ran toward her. The hellhound was nearly on top of her when an arrow whizzed by her face and hit it. It stumbled, giving Piper enough time to race across the boundary. Campers ran past her to finish the hellhound off.

Piper gasped and panted. A medic ran up to her and fussed, seeing whether she was all right. 

"I'm... fine." She said between trying to catch her breath.

Chiron cantered **(A.N. I don't know anything about horses.)** over to her. "I am Chiron. What is your name, child?" 

"I'm... Piper McLean."

Suddenly a gasp rolled through the crowd. Piper could only guess what was going on. Someone realized who her father was? Then she realized. She'd been claimed.


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame the time line for Leo somehow being in New Jersey.

*General PoV, Camp Jupiter / Camp Half-Blood / New Jersey*

It had been two days since Jason had woken up and realized he was in the past.

It had been two days since Annabeth, Percy, and Piper started their planning.

It had been two days since Leo woke up, stole some poor kid's bike, and set off across New England towards Camp Half-Blood.

It had been two days since Thalia began to gather strength to get out of her tree.

*General PoV, Camp Half-Blood*

The plan was apparently going into action during Capture-the-Flag, wherein Annabeth would knock Luke out and talk some sense into him in a dark cave.

Piper groaned. "Annie, that's a terrible idea."

They had been taking the time where Annabeth _should_ have been teaching them ancient Greek. Of course, that would be useless; they already knew the language. So instead, they were brainstorming ideas to convince Luke not to join the titan.

Percy's personal favorite was knock him out, and stick him in a cave for a few years and hope no one found him.

Piper was campaigning for charmspeaking him into forgetting Kronos in the first place.

Annabeth was going for stern talking to in dark cave. (Though she had to admit probably the only person that Luke would listen to was Thalia, the whole reason he was doing it. **(A.N. not far off Annie.)** )

Percy sided with Piper against his better judgment. Annabeth might have twelve at this point, but she wasn't any less scary. 

The bickering about what to do and how to do it continued until various activities interrupted them. 

Piper was glad for the break. She had a lesson with Silena on charmspeak. The counselor was trying to find out if she had it, something Drew never would have done. One way she was better at it.

*Leo PoV, New Jersey*

Turns out bicycles actually aren't that fast. 

It seemed that way to Leo as he rode across New Jersey toward Camp Half-Blood. It would have been easier if Festus was there, but his dragon hadn't come with him. Or his toolbelt. Darn it.

Leo's first act when he got to camp was going to be raiding Bunker 9 and getting it. His second act would be fixing Festus. 

He sighed. He had a long ride ahead of him.

* * *

A few hours later, Leo was really wishing Festus was there. He had just entered New York, according to the highway sign, and he wasn't that much closer to camp. And his legs hurt. Even the hostile Hunters would have been preferable to getting on the bike again. (Anything would have been better than the bike.)

Before Leo fell asleep, he thought he saw a flicker of silver clothes through the thick forest.

* * *

Leo woke up to an arrow pointed at his face.

He yelped and scrambled across the pine needles, away from the arrow.

He looked up at the would-be shooter's face. A girl in silver clothes and a circlet nestled into her dark hair stared back at him. 

"Permission to shoot, my lady?" She asked a young auburn haired girl who had appeared out of practically nowhere. 

"No, Zoé. He is a demigod, and my brother is coming to take him to Camp Half-Blood." The girl who Leo now recognized as Artemis said. "He will be here soon."

Leo didn't know what she was talking about, until he remembered that Percy had told him that Apollo had given him a ride to camp once.

Leo had gotten his wish. He was heading towards camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That happened? I know, the journey is half the experience or whatever, but I didn't really have any ideas opposed to this to get Leo to camp, other than a really long bike ride. I wanted him to get there quickly, so he could help with Operation Stop-Luke-from-turning-evil.


	8. VIII

*Leo PoV, Camp Half-Blood*

Thursday dawned with Leo riding the sun chariot. Ten out of ten on the cool rides scale. The Argo II at 10 1/2, because, flying warship, what's cooler than that.

The ride only lasted about ten minutes, which was a little disappointing, because the sun chariot was awesone, and he wouldn't have minded a longer trip.

*Annabeth PoV*

Annabeth's morning started when Piper banged on her door, and then ran off to Half-Blood Hill.

She didn't know what was going on. Annabeth was the only one who had woken up, probably because it was 6 in the morning. Or maybe because Piper had decided to charmspeak the rest of her cabin. 

Annabeth silently crept out of bed and out the door. Percy was at the Hermes cabin door, looking as confused as she felt.

*Piper PoV*

The Iris message had woken her up. Piper couldn't have cared less, because that was her best friend, whispering to her to come up to Half-Blood hill.

Piper ran out the door, only stopping to bang on the Hermes and Athena cabins' doors and charmspeak everyone else to stay asleep. She wasn't sure it worked, but her best friend was up there. And she was coming.

*Leo PoV*

Leo had no idea whether Piper had her memories or not. But he still IMed her, hoping she did. Leo didn't have a single guess where she could be. Luck was on his side for once, because she was down in the Aphrodite cabin, sleeping, when his IM woke her up.

*General PoV*

Best friends hugged at the top of the hill, the son of Poseidon and the daughter of Athena watching their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, some of you who didn't read the tags and couldn't tell from previous chapters, this is eventually going to be Valgrace, a long time from now. Not Liper, even though I sort of ship it. Piper just really missed her best friend.
> 
> I'm now going to try to update this only on Wednesdays, so I can spend more time on a chapter, and to try to make them longer.


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite Hunter is baaaaaaack.

*Leo PoV, Camp Half-Blood*

Leo popping up out of the middle of nowhere would have been hard to explain. Annabeth decided he should sit on the hill until everyone woke up.

"Annabeth, can't I just come into camp now?" Leo slowly slid down the trunk of the pine tree.

"For the last time, no. If you just appear out of thin air, people will get suspicious. Three half-bloods in one week isn't normal, especially when one comes out of nowhere." Annabeth sat down next to him.

Percy clapped his hands. "I've got to go. Luke wakes up really early and he can't know I'm gone."

Leo resigned himself to his fate. Sitting in the dew at 5 in the morning. Sooo fun.

* * *

Leo was shaken awake, quite literally. Thalia's tree was shaking as if something was inside and trying to get out. 

Leo slowly backed away. Whatever was going on probably wasn't good with his luck.

*Thalia PoV*

Thalia was getting out this stupid tree once and for all.

She didn't know she was a tree the first time around, and she didn't like it anymore now that she knew.

She couldn't really have explained what it felt like. Kind of like floating in darkness, not knowing what was going on, kind of sensing the people and things around her. Getting out felt like pushing the darkness away slowly, and gradually regaining her senses. What it probably looked like was someone getting pushed out of a tree. (That _was_ kind of what was happening.)

She didn't know how long it took. She didn't know what to expect. But she knew one thing:

She was free.

* * *

The first thing she heard was Leo cursing in Spanish. Thalia was lying on the roots of her tree, looking up at the boy's face. Her little brother's boyfriend, (even if she couldn't get Jason to admit it) who looked a lot younger than he was.

"Leo, what's going on?" Thalia asked.

*Leo PoV*

Leo was freaking out. Thalia had just... _pushed_ herself out of a tree. 

"Uh... that's a long story." Leo replied, as if girls coming out of trees happened every day.

"Well," Thalia said, "we've got time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, please comment on who you want on the quest, be it the original three, all of them, or switching Annabeth with Leo, Piper, or Thalia. The most requested trio will be going on the quest, and if no one says anything, it will be Percy, Annabeth, and Grover.


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha what did I just write.

*Luke PoV*

Luke didn't know what to think of the new kid. Percy Jackson was an enigma.

He didn't show any sign of his godly parentage in his training. But he'd been holding back during his sword fighting lessons; Luke could see it.

He woke up terrified from nightmares. What could have scared a twelve-year-old so badly?

Luke had caught Percy sadly staring at him as if he knew something about Luke he didn't know himself.

Percy was as mysterious as the ocean and just as dangerous.

*Thalia PoV*

Thalia had seen and done some weird things. Heck, she had been a tree. So when Leo told her about their situation, she hadn't even been that surprised.

Now, Thalia would be lying if she said she didn't care about Luke. At one point, they might have been a little more than friends. But those days were over. Even if she wasn't a hunter (yet), she still thought like one, and Luke was her brother. If she had a chance to save him, she was going for it.

*Leo PoV*

Leo didn't know Thalia very well, but the look on her face was similar to the one Jason got whenever he had a plan. And whenever Jason got that look, Leo knew something was about to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on who you want to go on the quest. Or if you have a ff.net account, I've got a poll there under MidnightBunnyy.


	11. XI

*Someone, somewhen, somewhere*

The fates' plan was working. They hadn't expected Thalia to be able to get out of her tree, nor had they expected Apollo to get Leo to camp. They definitely didn't expect what Thalia's plan was...

*General PoV, Camp Half-Blood*

Morning dawned bright and early. Leo didn't really notice. He was helping Thalia hide.

"Come on, Fireboy, a little higher!" Thalia grunted as she scrambled up onto the tree branch. 

They (meaning Thalia) had decided she would hide for a while, so as it wouldn't be suspicious when two demigods and a former tree came into camp so close together. Meaning that they would need to hide Thalia, and what better place than in her tree?

Leo didn't agree, probably because he was the one who's shoulders were getting stepped on.

But Thalia's completely nuts plan required a certain level of secrecy for it to work. And Leo didn't want to admit it, but it might _just_ work.

* * *

Thalia's plan

• First, successfully hide.

• Sneak into camp tonight, and with Piper's help, charm cabin eleven to stay asleep while Thalia told Luke this wasn't what she wanted and he shouldn't help Kronos. Then Piper would convince Luke he was dreaming.

• Improvise as necessary.

Ok, when you put it like that, Thalia realized it probably wouldn't work.

* * *

*General PoV, Camp Half-Blood, a few hours later*

Annabeth wasn't sure how she was going to subtly make sure someone noticed Leo. As it turned out, she didn't need to. Connor did that well enough.

Connor was up on the lava wall when he first saw the figure on Half-Blood Hill. He assumed he was imagining it. After all, if it was a demigod, he would have come straight into camp. If it was a mortal, the Mist would have redirected them away. He didn't have much time to contemplate it, because he fell a few seconds later after a rock nearly knocked him off.

The second time he saw the figure was after Will had run over to make sure he wasn't too badly injured. The cute son of Apollo checked him over, then lectured him on how he should have been more careful as he healed a few small burns.

Connor cut him off and pointed to the strange figure.

"Do you see that?" He asked.

Will turned around and stared at whoever-it-was. Well, that comfirmed it.

Connor raced towards Half-Blood Hill.

Will just stood there. He soon recovered from his shock, and ran after the son of Hermes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment for who you want to go on the quest.


	12. XII

*General PoV*

Leo was pretty sure he'd made someone fall off the climbing wall. Then again, maybe he didn't? It was totally a coincidence that Connor had been looking his way and _not_ looking at what he was doing.

Leo lowered his binoculars. "Oops."

Thalia groaned. "What did you do now, Fireboy?"

"Nothing. Just you wait. Soon you'll see. He'll be fine."

Thalia blinked and looked at the boy below her. "What?"

"Nevermind."

* * *

Leo was happy to finally be in camp. He missed the comforting smell of strawberries, the forges, and all his friends. But there was only twelve cabins, which was a bit of a surprise. Last he had seen, they were working on the twenty-seventh cabin for the newly claimed daughter of Alectrona, goddess of morning.

Connor and Will had come running up the hill toward him, he realized that he knew them, but they didn't know him. Which meant he'd have to be extra careful, and that he would have to watch them pretend they didn't like each other. (Leo had heard the story from Annabeth about how they had liked each other since they were twelve, and how everyone but them knew.)

Connor reached him first (no surprise there) and held out his hand. "I'm Connor Stoll."

Leo replied, "Leo Super-Sized McShizzle Valdez."

Something that sounded suspiciously like laughing came from the branches above him.

"So, how did you get here?" Connor asked.

Leo said the first thing that came to mind, which was surprisingly something smart. "I had a dream to come here."

Will jogged up beside Connor and grabbed his hand. "Connor! I wasn't done!" Then he turned to Leo. "Will Solace. Nice to meet you."

Connor looked down at their intertwined fingers and blushed a little. "Will, this is Leo. He said he had a dream to come here."

Will mumbled something under his breath and the few burns that Leo could see healed. "We should get him down to the Big House so Chiron can meet him."

Connor nodded, grabbed Leo's hand, and dragged him and Will toward the sky-blue house. "Chiron's our activities director. He'll tell you everything you need to know." He smiled mischievously. "And I'll tell you how to prank people!"

* * *

Chiron was playing a game of pinochle with Mr. D on the front porch (and obviously winning) when they reached him.

"Boys, who is this?" Chiron asked, setting his cards down.

Connor let go of their hands and waved them at Leo. "Meet our newest camper, Leo Valdez. Said he had a dream to come here."

Mr. D briefly looked at him. "Yes, yes, wonderful. Another one of you brats."

"Dionysus, please." Chiron then turned to Leo and asked, "What do you know of the Greek gods?"

Leo tried for his best I'm-clueless look. "Hephaestus, Apollo, and Demeter? Those guys?"

Chiron nodded. "Yes, my child. The are real, and they move with Western Civilization. They are currently located here in America."

"So you're saying that gods are real and they're in America?"

"Yes. Connor, Will, can you show him the orientation film in my office? Mr. D and I have some things to discuss."

Leo didn't look forward to that. He could remember the first time they watched it...

* * *

When the three had left, Chiron had turned to Mr. D. "Something is going on, old friend. Three demigods in one week is not normal."

Mr. D sighed and took a drink from his Diet Coke can. "There has been mumbling on Olympus about some plan the fates thought up. Something with time and 10 demigods."

"Whatever's coming, I have a feeling it's not good." Chiron replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! I've decided that this is not taking place in 2005, regardless of anything I said before. It's 2012, mostly just so I can do things that would make more sense chronologically. (Like I care. I'm worrying about that when I'm flipping canon on its head.)
> 
> Yeah, I realize that the Will/Connor thing is very similar to the Percabeth timeline, but I can't write romance worth anything and I can't come up with an entire story of they had started dating way off in the future.
> 
> A mini skit on what writing this was:
> 
> Brain: why do you write like you're running out of time?
> 
> Me: I am! I told two people I'd post a chapter today!
> 
> Brain: why do you write like it's going out of style?
> 
> Me: didn't I already answer that?
> 
> Brain: why do you make references nobody is likely to understand?
> 
> Me: because it's fun
> 
> Edit: I just now realized Will would be about 10 in canon, but he's obviously around 12/13 here. Oops. We'll ignore that and write it off as one of my many changes to canon.


	13. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... don't know what day it is at this point. Thursday? Yeah, Thursday.

*General PoV*

"That... was horrible." Will said, shaking his head.

They had just finished watching (read: making fun of) "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood". The three boys were now taking Leo to the Hermes cabin. 

If you asked Will, he would have said something was a little off about Leo. It was almost like he radiated heat, much like a few of his siblings did. But unless he was a son of Apollo, that wouldn't make sense. 

If you asked Connor, he would have said that Leo would be a good pranking partner.

* * *

Percy was trying _really_ hard. He really was. But Luke didn't know that he was a master swordsman, so he had to hold back all his instincts to _just get this fight over with._ He was bruised and tired. His sword wasn't balanced, and he had wimpy twelve-year-old muscles, which was _not_ helping the situation.

 _Thwack!_ Luke's sword hit Percy's side.

But _finally,_ Luke called a break.

"Campers, that is how to _not_ win a fight." Luke dumped a water bottle over his head.

Percy did the same. He automatically stood up straighter, his bruises healed, and the sword didn't seem as off.

"Okay, everybody, circle up!" Luke shouted. "If Percy doesn't mind, I want to give you a little demo!"

"This is difficult. I've had it used against me. No laughing at Percy, now. Most swordsman have to workyears to master this technique."

Percy played along, letting Luke show how it was done, and sure enough, the sword fell from his hand.

As Percy retrieved his sword, Luke said "Now in real time. We keep sparring until one of us pulls it off. Ready, Percy?"

Percy nodded. This time, the fight went much quicker, and he didn't need water-enhanced senses to avoid Luke's attempts. Soon, he saw an opening and went for it.

Luke's sword hit the ground, the tip of Percy's sword at his chest. For a moment everyone was stunned. The "newbie" camper had somehow defeated the best swordsman in three hundred years.

"Beginner's luck?" Someone called out.

Luke grinned. "Percy, show me that again!"

* * *

Leo knew the second he saw Percy getting beat up that it was all an act. No matter how good Luke was, Leo had seen him fight off monsters like it was nothing.

Of course, no one but Leo knew that the second Percy dumped the water over his head, the fight was over.

Leo grinned. Everyone was in for a surprise.

* * *

After another half hour of let's-beat-Percy-up, Connor and Will brought Leo up to Luke and introduced him as they headed back to the Hermescabin.

"Luke, this is Leo Valdez. Undetermined." Connor said. "We found him on Half-Blood Hill this morning."

Luke nodded and led him over to a spot on the floor in the overcrowded cabin next to where Percy was sitting. "This is Percy."

Percy grinned and waved at Leo. "Hi."

Leo sat down next to him. "I'm Leo."

Luke left Travis in charge when he left the cabin while Percy and Leo exchanged a few more introductory words.

"Leo, you'll have lessons in greek with Annabeth. She said it wouldn't be too much to teach three people." Luke said when he got back. "She's teaching you, Percy, and another camper named Piper."

Leo nodded. He couldn't wait to have a proper reunion with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... bad ending. Be glad it's this long. I had writer's block, which sucked. ("Just like this chapter.")


	14. XIV

*General PoV,

Friday morning*

Leo and Piper were the first ones to arrive at their Ancient Greek lessons. Annabeth and Percy had stayed back to give them a proper reunion.

Piper threw her arms around Leo and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much!"

"It's been less than a week!" Leo responded. But he had missed her just as much. Leo had been alone and scared, and he didn't know if anyone had come back too. He had missed Piper _so much._

"I missed you too, Beauty Queen."

* * *

Annabeth tapped her fingers on the table. "Our plans to keep Luke from turning evil so far have been charmspeaking him, convincing him not to work for Kronos, and just sticking him in a cave and hoping no one find him."

Leo raised his hand. "Thalia wants Piper to charmspeakthe rest of cabin 11 to sleep, then she would tell him she didn't want him to do that, then let Piper convince him it's a dream."

Annabeth looked at Leo confused. "Thalia's still a tree."

Leo blinked. "I didn't tell you? She pushed her way out or something before Connor and Will found me. Last I saw she was up in the tree." He paused. "But more importantly, why did no one tell me she was a tree?"

Annabeth sighed. "She's probably in the woods by now."

* * *

*the previous day*

Thalia sneaked through the woods, trying not to disturb anyone. She was headed to bunker nine, the only place she knew she could hide out for a while. There wasn't any food there, but she would have to figure that out later. Tonight was capture the flag, and campers would be all over the woods, so this was the best place she could go.

If she remembered right, the only way to open the door was with fire. Luckily, she had a pack of matches on her from before she was turned into a tree.

She emerged in a clearing, looking for the 9 etched onto the stone. Soon she found it, and lit a match, holding it up. If this didn't work, then goodbye bunker, hello tree branch.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the wall shook and revealed a doorway. Magical torches lit as she walked down the corridor, emerging in a cavernous room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love platonic Liper.
> 
> And before you say anything, I don't own a copy of TLH, so I had to take my best guess on what bunker nine is like. Feel free to comment a description so I can fix it.
> 
> I also forgot to save the reunion when I first wrote it... so I didn't put that much effort into getting it back to how it was. So it's just kind of awful now.
> 
> Please tell me who you think should go on the quest! (Thalia sneaking along is an option.)


	15. SORRY- NOT A CHAPTER

Sorry y'all, but this isn't a chapter, as you con obviously tell from the chapter title. 

I've been going through some family problems recently, and I probably won't be able to update as often. I'll try to do once a week, but the chapter might be shorter. Don't worry I am _not_ abandoning the story. 

Hopefully I'll be back on Saturday with an actual update.


	16. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say the fates' plan was going over well would be misleading...

*Meanwhile on Olympus*

Apollo was freaking out. His job was controlling the oracles, and he could see the future to some extent. Now? He couldn't foresee anything. Which meant his oracles couldn't see anything. Which was _very, very bad._ Which meant that the world would probably be going _BOOM!_ soon.

Zeus was mad because he had heard rumors that the fates had done something to make Thalia come back, and now Hera was mad at him.

Dionysus, Ares, and Hephaestus just didn't care that much.

Hermes was overworked even more from all the messages that came from the fates rewriting history, and he was worried for his son.

Hera just hated that _That Girl_ was back and was mad at Zeus.

Artemis just wanted Apollo to stop yelling at her that the world was ending.

Aphrodite was upset that she couldn't foresee which way her favorite ships would be going.

Demeter was telling the other Olympians to eat more cereal and everything would be fine while Persephone tried to get her to stop.

Poseidon didn't even notice anything was different and was just watching Percy.

Athena was planning the best way to keep order if all Hades broke loose.

Hades was just annoyed by all the paperwork this might cause him.


	17. XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. I'm sorry! I forgot today was Wednesday! Now, enjoy this short chapter brought to you by Procrastination, Laziness, and Forgetfulness: serving authors since the beginning of time.

*General PoV*

"Ok," Annabeth said Friday evening before capture the flag. "Athena is with Apollo and Hermes, and Aphrodite is with Ares. So, Percy and Leo," she pointed at the two boys. "are on border patrol. Piper is going to search the woods for Thalia. We're just going to let this play out the same as before. Percy will get beaten up by the Ares cabin," said boy slumped in his seat. "then Percy gets attacked by the hellhound, etc. Leo will be hiding in a tree."

Leo grinned. "I like this plan."

Percy glared at him. "I don't."

"Well, that's what we have. It worked last time, it'll work this time." Annabeth said. "Let's go."

* * *

Thalia had been at work cleaning up Bunker Nine all day. She had cleared away all the dust on the tables and shelves. That didn't sound like much, but there were a _lot_ of tables and shelves.

She immerged from the cavern that afternoon. She had heard about the first capture the flag Percy had been in, and she _definitely_ want missing that. And besides, she needed to get some food and while the entire camp was in the woods would be as good as time as any.

Thalia crept through the forest, following the creek. Percy had told her that his first capture the flag was when he was claimed. She had pried the details out of him, and he'd been by the creek.

She eventually found the clearing where Percy and Leo where and silently climbed in a tree near the edge.

When Thalia saw Percy helping Leo up a tree she nearly gave away where she was, but she managed to stifle her laughter.

_This_ would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy pride month everyone!


	18. XVII

*General PoV*

Leo wouldnt be much help, Percy knew that. So it looked like he would be getting beaten up by Clarisse.

Thalia had heard the low growl coming from the forest, but without her bow, she couldn't do much about the hellhound Annabeth had told her about without giving away she was here, especially when Clarisse and her four siblings rushed into the clearing.

Clarisse yelled "Cream the punk!" at Percy and ran toward him.

Percy managed to dodge the first kid, but they surrounded him before he could do anything. Clarisse hit his arm with her electric spear, and the current spread up his arm. Percy was standing closer to the stream this time, so when Clarisse shoved him back, he fell into the stream. The water washed away the numbness.

Clarisse laughed. "Where's the little runt that was supposed to be here? Hiding in the woods?"

Percy could see Leo's face up in the trees, and he didn't look happy about being called a little runt, but he stayed up there.

Clarisse's siblings decided it would be fun to beat him up, and one stupidly swung his sword at Percy. Three minutes ago, Percy would've had a harder time fighting him off, especially with a numb arm and an unbalanced sword, but standing in the water had healed his arm, gave him extra strength, and made the sword not awkward.

He blocked the sword easily, then slammed the flat of the blade against his helmet. Percy hit the next one in the face with his shield, and the third one backed up when he knocked the sword out of her hand but not before managing to slash her sword horizontally across his face. Percy winced. That might leave a scar. The last one didn't even attack him, but Clarisse ran straight at him. Percy grabbed her spear the same way he had the first time around, his shield holding the shaft in place and cutting it in half.

"You idiot corpse-breath worm!" She screamed, just as Luke ran across the creek, the banner changing to a silver background and a caduceus.

Annabeth ran over to him while Chiron blew a conch horn. Leo climbed down from his tree and joined the two.

But they weren't done yet. The hellhound was still out there.

"Move. The hellhound is still here." Percy said, shoving Leo and Annabeth away as he heard another low growl, louder and closer.

They were just out of the way as the hellhound jumped on him, ripping up his chest before a fireball flew toward it, disintegrating into dust that blowed away on the wind.

The campers gasped. Thalia couldn't see much from here, but when they backed away, she could clearly see the fire still flickering in Leo's palms, lighting up his face. But that wasn't the only thing. Two glowing symbols were hovering above Percy and Leo. The symbol of Hephaestus, a fiery hammer, blazed above Leo's head, and a trident hovered over Percy's as his chest healed.

The campers kneeled in front of the two.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses, and Leo Valdez, fire-wielder, son of Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths and fire." Chiron said grimly.


	19. XVIII

*General PoV*

Piper was supposed to be looking for Thalia. Key word, supposed to. Instead, because the Aphrodite cabin had a reputation for doing absolutely nothing in a fight, she was dragged along by Silena and the rest of the Aphrodite kids to a clearing in the woods with a clear pool of water in the center, boulders sized perfectly for sitting around it.

Silena took her to one of the rocks along the water's edge.

"Um, shouldn't we be back at the fight?" Piper asked. She wasn't entirely sure that was a good idea, seeing as she didn't have Katropis yet, but it would be easier to sneak away.

"No, sweetie." Silena said. "We Aphrodite kids aren't very good fighters. Besides, you haven't met everyone yet, and now's a good time!"

Piper was pretty sure that wasn't true, but there was an unfamiliar face among the campers seated around her. The first night she was introduced to everyone, so Piper wasn't quite sure that was possible.

Silena called someone up. "Cameron!" Then she turned to Piper. "This is Cameron. They were in the infirmary, so that's why you haven't met them yet! A nasty fall from the climbing wall. They're nonbinary."

Cameron held out a hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Are you sure we shouldn't be helping?" Piper said, rising to her feet.

"Yes, sweetie." Silena switched the topic to one of recent camp gossip, and Piper realized she probably wouldn't be leaving.

* * *

They were called away by Chiron's horn, and Piper finally got a chance to search the woods. She had to sneak away from the group, and she searched as much as she could for any trace of Thalia.

She returned just in time to watch fire flicker up Leo's arms as he threw a massive fireball at the hellhound, watch Percy get healed by the water, and both get claimed. She watched as the Hephaestus cabin cautiously welcomed Leo, and Chiron lead Percy away to talk about what his claiming meant.

She was ushered away by Silena to the campfire, and the next few days passed slowly as they waited for Percy to get his quest. The only highlight was when Silena took her to the weapons shed.

Silena explained she might not even get a weapon, that most Aphrodite kids relied on knives if anything, so she seemed surprised when Piper returned to where Silena was checking her reflection in a shield, carrying a light sword similar to the style of the one she had gotten from her journey on the Argo II _and_ Katropis. She would have preferred to leave the prophetic knife behind, but it might come in handy. Silena tried to convince her to leave it behind by telling her the tragic story, but Piper stood firm.

Silena was reluctant about the sword, but Piper convinced her to let her keep it. She took her to the arena where Luke was fighting with Percy one-on-one. She explained Piper would be needing sword lessons, to which Luke looked shocked. He seemed even more surprised when Silena explained the need for knife lessons too.

In the end, she was training alongside Percy.

* * *

Thalia was lurking around camp, hoping to catch Annabeth to explain her plan. She had decided to either sneak along with the quest, or stay behind and convince Luke to stay on the gods' side. Her decision hinged on whether Annabeth would let her use her Yankees cap to sneak out with them.

* * *

Percy was called to the big house the same stormy day Thalia managed to talk to Annabeth, although he didn't know it.

He was fed the same story, Zeus throwing a temper tantrum because someone took the bolt, Poseidon having too big of an ego to convince Zeus he didn't do it, and how if he didn't find the bolt, the whole world would go _BOOM._ (Not in those exact words.)

Then Percy was sent to the Attic of Doom, to consult the Mummy of Prophecy.

He expected to get the same doom-and-gloom sentences, but instead, three raspy voices he knew instinctively belonged to the Fates croaked out a different message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did I do with Silena?


	20. XIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the first bit kinda awful? Yes it is. Do I care? Nope.
> 
> I have also neglected Leo, as we did not include his joining cabin 9.

*General PoV*

Three raspy voices filled the air, layering over.

_Perseus Jackson. We have a message for you._

"What?" Was Percy's eloquent response.

_We have brought you and the other heroes back in time to change the past. There were many dangers up ahead, ones you could not face without help from ones who's strings had already been cut. We have freed you from the prophecies that bound you before, so you may make your own path._

Percy was left staring at the mummy of the oracle as the voices faded away.

* * *

_Time skip because I'm lazy_

* * *

Percy stumbled his way down the stairs to where Chiron and Grover waited. The satyr was nervously chewing a tin can, while Chiron sat there waiting.

"Percy? What did the oracle say?" Chiron asked him.

Percy recited the prophecy he had first received.

_"You shall go west, and face the god who has turned_

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend_

_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

That's it." Percy finished.

"Well," Chiron said. "The only possibility is Hades, Lord of the dead."

Chiron listed the reasons why, probably because he figured Percy would need convincing, because no one wanted to face Hades.

"Why do all this if I'm set up to fail?" Percy asked, playing along.

"Prophecies often have double meanings that only become clearly later on, Percy. Don't dwell on it too much." Chiron said. "Now, who are you taking with you? You are allowed two companions. Annabeth has already volunteered."

Percy immediately said, "Grover. That is fine, right?"

Grover nodded. "Yeah, Perce."

"You can prepare for your quest today. Argus will drive you to Manhattan tomorrow morning." Chiron said.

Percy nodded and stood up to leave. Thunder shook the valley as a heavy downpour began. So much for perfect weather.

* * *

Thalia hissed Annabeth's name as she walked past the shadowy corner where she was hidden. The hunter had taken up a spot outside the Athena cabin, waiting for Annabeth to come out.

Annabeth stopped in her tracks and looked around.

"Annie!" Thalia whispered louder. "Over here!"

She waved Annabeth over to her, not anticipating the huge hug the daughter of Athena gave her.

"Where have you been?" Annabeth whispered.

"Come with me." Thalia led Annabeth into the woods where no one could hear them.

"So," She started. "Will you let me use your invisibility hat to go on the quest with you?"

"Yes," Annabeth said slowly. "But why didn't you come to us earlier?"

"I didn't want anyone to know I was here, so I found Bunker 9," At this she paused and handed Leo's toolbelt to Annabeth. "stayed there until capture the flag, then I sneaked into camp."

Annabeth sighed. "I guess. I'll give this to Leo and tell Percy and Grover you're coming with us." She handed Thalia the cap.

"Thanks, Annie." Thalia gave her younger sister a hug.

* * *

_Leo time_

* * *

Leo hadn't experienced this amount of awkward since, well, last time he'd been claimed. It didn't help there was only one familiar face, Nyssa, who wasn't actually _familiar,_ because she didn't know him, or that he was the shortest and smallest of the group, or the small fire in Leo's hair he kept trying to put out.

The stare off in his cabin finally ended when a big burly guy who (shocker) Leo didn't know came forward and held out his hand to Leo.

"I'm Beckendorf, the head counselor." He said. "Welcome to Cabin 9."

"Leo Valdez."

One of the other kids said to him, "You don't look like a child of Hephaestus."

"I am." Leo said.

Beckendorf called out, "Bunk 7-A!" and the cabin rumbled as a bronze bed like his old (new?) one came out of an opening in the floor.

"This one's yours. It goes into a private room belowground." Beckendorf said.

Leo ran his hands down the control panel. "Nice."

"Nyssa can show you around the forges tomorrow." Beckendorf said.

"Okay." Leo was already in his bed fiddling with the controls. His first order of business tomorrow would be going to bunker 9 and getting his toolbelt, then he would go find Festus.

* * *

As it turned out, he didn't need to go to bunker 9. Annabeth brought him his toolbelt the next morning after his tour around the forges.

"How did you get this?" Leo asked as he secured the belt around his waist.

"Thalia brought it." Annabeth replied. "She was asking me if she could borrow my invisibility hat so she could sneak along on the quest. I guess she stopped at bunker 9 first."

"Thanks, Annie!" Leo yelled over his shoulder as he ran toward the forges.

"Don't call me Annie!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I said "Beckendorf said" too many times.
> 
> So, I want y'all's opinion on something. At this point, we have two ways I can write: 1, writing one chapter from the book, then adding some on how it's going at camp. 2, I do a chapter from the book, then next chapter how it's going at camp. 2 would be more detail, but with 1 I can speed the story along.
> 
> Ok, another thing. Should I start a separate part for Jason's escapades at Camp Jupiter, or just start doing chapters here with Jason?
> 
> Another thing, I'm just changing it so there are no dates. Why? Because I want to. It's going to around 2013-2014, maybe 2015. Somewhere around there.


	21. XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more in-depth look at Chapter 15 (kinda) and just Olympian reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... sorry? My brain cell didn't cooperate and this is what you got...

On one hand, the gods were somewhat taking it well. On the other...

Olympus

As king of the gods, Zeus should be the one who called a council meeting. He did, but that didn't mean he wanted to. Hera had been insistent that he invite Hades too, before even the summer solstice.

"Someone took over my Oracle!" Apollo said. He looked like he was on verge of panicking, anything but the usual laid-back appearance he generally had. 

Artemis sighed. "Brother, please. I'm sure it is fine."

"No, it isn't! Things have been strange since Poseidon's son showed up, and now my Oracle isn't working! If there are no prophecies, then there is _no future._ And if there is no future, that means there is nothing for there to be a future about!"

"It has nothing to do with Percy." Poseidon protested. 

"He was the one who went to get a prophecy! And you have to admit, things have been strange since he arrived. The first fire-wielding child of Hephaestus has shown up in centuries, and Thalia Grace has somehow emerged from her tree!"

Hera scowled at the mention of the daughter of Zeus.

"One of my daughters has shown up, and she has already displayed an extraordinary talent in charmspeak." Aphrodite contributed, looking up from her magazine.

"There has even been rumors around Jason Grace in Camp Jupiter!" Apollo said.

The gods collectively winced as their auras flickered from Greek to Roman and back again.

"Apollo, stop. There is no reason to worry." Zeus said, rubbing his temples.

Ares twirled a dagger in his fingers. "Maybe we should just get rid of the punk, if he is the cause of all these problems."

"No!" Poseidon rose from his throne, trident in hand. "He has done nothing wrong."

"Except steal my bolt!" 

Hera sighed, obviously not in a good mood. "Can you leave this alone until we are done? We have important business to discuss.

"Hephaestus, how did your son get to Camp Half-Blood?" Hera asked.

"I'm not quite certain. He was in New Jersey when he suddenly started traveling towards camp. He met the Hunters soon after he arrived in New York, and Artemis called for Apollo to take him there."

Artemis interrupted. "I do not know what prompted me to ask Apollo to take him there, especially because he is a male, but there was something telling me he needed to get there."

"There is an aura of mystery surrounding this whole thing, it seems." Hades added.

"We will continue you this meeting after a break," Zeus said. "There is something my brothers and I must discuss." 


	22. XXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's pretty short. Things happened.

*General PoV*

Annabeth had given Piper and Leo a basic plan for keeping Luke from turning evil. According to Percy, Luke had nightmares from Kronos after the failing to kill him after the hellhound incident, so if he had dreamless sleep, Luke might think Kronos had discarded him after his purpose was over, and he might be reluctant to turn to the titan's side completely.

The first order of business was getting some sort of sleeping potion, and Leo was elected for the job because apparently Will trusted him and would be more likely to give it to him.

Leo approached him in the infirmary where he was healing a camper's broken wrist.

"...Keep the cast dry, and come back tomorrow." Will said to the camper.

She nodded, and raced out of the infirmary.

Will turned. "Hey Leo. What do you need?"

Leo went straight in. "Do you have something that can give me dreamless sleep?"

Will nodded. "Yeah, but why do you need it?"

Leo was fine with sharing his tragic past, especially after Jason and Piper had made sure that he knew his mother's death wasn't his fault, but he wasn't sure. The fire had started because of him. And if he had to tell Will, he would.

"My mother died in a fire, and capture the flag was the first time I had used my fire since then, and it brought back nightmares of it."

Will looked at him sadly before rummaging around the shelves. He pulled out a small bottle with green liquid sloshing around. "Three drops a few hours before you go to sleep and you should be fine."

"Thanks Will." Leo turned to leave.

"Come by sometime, okay? It gets lonely sometimes."

Leo nodded before leaving to start the next part of the plan.


	23. XXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on Olympus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a warning, I'm very proud of myself for skipping the break. It will come in future chapters, so don't worry about that.  
> For some reason, I just love writing Apollo panicking.

*General PoV*

With a flash, the three brothers disappeared.

Apollo was still on the verge of panic when they appeared on their thrones a half hour later.

"Father, please! We need to do something about this!" Apollo said. "If we don't do _something-_

Zeus raised his hand for silence. "If the council agrees, then we will send you and Artemis down to Camp Half-Blood to talk to the son of Hephaestus and daughter of Aphrodite. All in favor?"

Apollo's hand immediately shot up, followed closely by Artemis's. 

Demeter, Hermes, Athena, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hera, Ares, Hades, Poseidon, Dionysus.

Poseidon, Demeter, Hermes, Zeus, and Athena raised their hands in favor.

"Against?" 

Ares and Hera raised their hands, while Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hades, and Dionysus kept their hands down.

"Seven for it. Apollo, you and Artemis may leave once we are done."

Apollo calmed down, but the worry and panic didn't completely leave his face.

"Is there anything else?" Zeus asked.

No one spoke up. 

"Meeting adjourned."

The gods left in colorful flashes, until only empty thrones remained.


	24. XXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, the sort of chapter means that this is a rewrite of a previous chapter, and a notice that I'm starting the rewrite process of some of the earlier chapters. They won't be posted until I finish them all, and I won't be changing any major details. I'm combining three chapters, but other than that the overall chapter plot won't be changing much, unless rewriting the crappy attempt at what two people obviously crushing on each other counts, if rewriting means getting rid of entirely.

*General PoV*

Jason was in the 5th cohort bunk he hadn't been in for years, in the camp he hadn't set foot in since the Argo II landing, and he had no idea why.

He'd been at Piper's house with Leo, which was hours away. Even if they had gotten him here, how would they know where his old bunk was? And what reason would someone have for doing it?

He stared at the ceiling, trying to put the facts he didn't have together until he realized that he could see perfectly fine. He wasn't wearing his glasses, so how was that possible? He was near-sighted, so he shouldn't have problems with seeing the ceiling, but his bed posts were close enough that they would be a complete blur. He raised his arm and squinted at it, staring at the seven score marks on his forearm.

Wait... seven? If he had seven, that would mean this was five years ago and he had just joined the legion. But time travel was impossible... wasn't it?

He put the facts together. Seven score marks, clear vision, being in his old bunk... it would make sense. The last pieces of evidence were by the bunk opposite him. Dakota was five years younger, still sleeping in his bunk, and the calendar next to his bunk read June, _five years ago._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this mean Jason is starting to come into the story? Maybe.


	25. XXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with our favorite twins, and yes, I'll eventually do the conversation between which-gods-was-it (I can't remember).
> 
> There are also very important notes at the end of this very short chapter.

Camp Half-Blood

Leo

Of all the crazy things Leo expected to happen today, Apollo interrogating him wasn't one of them.

Sure, it had started out normal enough, or as normal as godly interrogations were, but then... well, he should start from the beginning.

* * *

He had just left the infirmary, tucking the sleeping potion into his pocket, when Apollo glittered in front of him, looking like he hadn't slept in a week, his normally sunny (pun intended) personality muted.

"Leo Valdez!" He said. "Come with me. We need to talk."

* * *

Apollo led Leo to away to a nearby patch of trees.

"What do you know about Percy Jackson?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I had this chapter started when I hit writer's block, but I decided to post it now, and mention the changes the rewrites will be bringing. Chapter one is very close to being done, I'm just tweaking a few details currently. On a larger scale, I'm changing a major plot point, because someone pointed out that there was no reason for the fates to send them back. But now, there is. Gaea won. I'm also in the first stages of writing a prologue as to how that happened! Hopefully, the next chapter will be Saturday or Wednesday (of next week) and we won't be posting after another three weeks.
> 
> It might be a bit disconnected at the beginning, I planned for a longer chapter, but that obviously didn't happen...

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on my tumblr, [duchessmb!](https://duchessmb.tumblr.com/#)  
> 


End file.
